


take my hand

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [231]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cleaved never happened, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Meteposa, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: There was a ball in Meteora’s honor. Mariposa was supposed to have the first dance with her.





	take my hand

Mariposa felt her heart beat faster and faster as the music began to play. There was an entire classical orchestra at the end of the ballroom, and all around her were an unbelievable amount of guests, all here for the ball in Meteora’s honor. The princess had gotten her wand today, and as tradition, there was a ball where all were invited. So many eyes stared at her, and she took a deep breath.

It was also tradition that the princess had the first dance, all alone. Just her and her partner on the dance floor, for themselves, as the guests watched.

And she, was Meteora’s partner. She thought she was able to handle it, but all these people made her nervous.

“Mariposa, look at me.” she suddenly heard Meteora say, and as she looked up, she saw a smile on her face, and her hand reaching for her. “It’s going to be fine, please, take my hand. I’m here with you.”

Mariposa saw how gentle she looked, the caring spark in her eyes. That was one of the reasons she liked Meteora so much. Yes, with her, she would be safe. So, she took her hand, and then the two girls immediately began to dance, slowly, Meteora’s hands were around her waist, and Mariposa had her arms around Meteora’s shoulders. They slowly moved, and never stopped looking into each other’s eyes. Mariposa thought she would drown in her beautiful pink eyes.

She didn’t know how long they danced, it was their own, magical eternity. Just the two of them, these minutes changed their lives. They fell deeper in love than ever before, and Mariposa couldn’t see herself dancing with anyone else than Meteora.

As the music stopped, Mariposa’s cheeks were bright read, she saw the smile on her face. She nodded.

Next second, their lips met for the first, they were in their own world. This was a magical night.


End file.
